love grows as well as your family
by jasamlante
Summary: Co-written by robinscorpiofan...Carly, Sam, Lulu, and Robin are in for it. Something they least expected. . Couple pairings of CarJax, Scrubs, Lante, Marr, and JASAM! As well as others…...
1. ch 1 introduction

Carly, Sam, Lulu, and Robin are in for it. Something they least expected. Will their husbands approve or leave? Lots of love and hard times dealing with hardships. Couple pairings of CarJax, Scrubs, Lante, Michael/Starr, and JASAM! As well as others…...

Its been 3 months since the poisoned water ordeal. Sonny and Jax were able to overcome their differences and kill jerry. Kate killed Joe scully jr. and is in pentonville for life. Jason and liz brought back sams baby to her after he figured out what todd and heather did. Jason found heather in landveiw while going to tea delgato's house and mcbain arrested heather and she was put back in the looney bin. Todd was arrested and put on bail. Kristina divorced Trey. McBain got custody of his son. Sam and Jason had make-up sex. Johnny told Carly the truth and she went back to Jax. Johnny is now in jail. Lulu and Dante were trying for a baby. Anna found Robin in Sweden after Robin escaped from the clinic. She and Patrick got back together and Emma kept nagging her parents for a sibling. Carly and Sam are friends as well as Robin and Carly are friends. Little did they know, Carly, Sam, Lulu and Robin are in for a surprise.


	2. ch 2 uh oh, well, omg, well

Sam, robin, Carly, and lulu all paced in their bathrooms back and forth waiting for the timer to ding. DING! Lulu jumped. The shock of the test scared all of them. OH MY GOD!

SAM'S POV:

UH OH! I have a 5 month old and now I'm pregnant AGAIN! Well Jason will be happy for me…I hope? (Jason and Sam know Danny is his baby not Franco's)

CARLY'S POV:

Well, well, well let's hope there are no more lunatics in town to kidnap me while I'm in labor again. She said talking to her stomach.

ROBIN'S POV:

Well at least Emma gets her wish now let's hope Patrick wants another since he didn't want 1 in the first place any way.

LULU'S POV:

OMG, OMG, OMG! This explains why I still had weird cravings a month ago and puked at the hospital AGAIN! While picking up Olivia from there with Dante. I should surprise him after my first sonogram so if I'm not pregnant, like last time, he won't have to go through that again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam ran into her son's room and picked him up trying to stop him crying. She heard someone come inside. "Oh Crap!" she thought. "SAM!" she heard Jason yell. She ran into the bathroom and hid the test. He came upstairs to look for her. "Hey there you are" he said as he lifted Danny from her arms and kissed her passionately. "Jason, not here not now" she thought "we can't have sex I'm pregnant! She yelled trying to get a word in while he pulled her to the bed and put Danny in the playpen. "Are you sure?" he asked surprised. "Yes, the night we got back together and did 'it' is when this little one was conceived." She said glancing at her belly. He pulled her into another kiss. "Are you excited?" she asked scared of his answer. "why wouldn't I be?" he asked "well because this pregnancy is very, very high risk and I, we have a five month old aren't we supposed to wait?" she explained "I don't care how old Danny is we are in this together and are going to have another baby, let's go see dr. Kelly tomorrow." He said in excitement.


	3. Ch 3 explanations

Carly paced in her bathroom still and waited for the second test result to make sure she was pregnant. Her phone buzzed.

"Hello, Carly Jax" she answered.

"Yes this is your husband speaking" the voice of jax said on the other line.

"Oh hi honey, are you on your way home from picking up joss?" Carly said eager for him to get home

The timer dinged again.

"What was that?" asked jax waiting for a reasonable explanation

"Oh um uh, nothing" she spurted out

"Carly are you lying to me?" he asked already knowing the answer

"No well yea-fine that was a timer I'm waiting for someth…." She trailed off

"Oh My GOD! I AM PREGNANT!" she yelled forgetting she was on the phone

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY CARLY CORINTHOS JAX!" he yelled

She knew she was in trouble when he said corinthos-jax, he hated that she was married to sonny.

"Um nothing I said nothing!" she said, fear ran through her veins

"I'm pretty sure you just said you were pregnant, no I'm POSSITIVE you said you're pregnant, and I am very happy!"

Carly was relieved when she heard he was happy.

"So you do want another baby?" Carly said amused

"If it's with you then yes" he answered as he sped home

In the backseat josslyn was aware that she was going to have a sibling and asked if it was true. Jax had forgotten she was in the car and hung up with Carly and explained that she was going to be a big sister. And that she and mommy and daddy were going to talk more about it at home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lulu immediately called Dr. Kelly lee before Dante got home and scheduled and appointment. She was just hanging up when Dante walked in so she quickly threw the phone on the bed before saying goodbye.

"What was that all about?" he asked her pulling her in for a kiss

"Oh nothing, just checking in on my father's latest antics" she replied lying to him hoping he would fall for it. He did, few.

"Ok so what do you want for dinner?" she asked quickly changing the subject hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Let's see, there's nothing in the fridge so how about Kelly's?" he said closing the fridge door

"Sounds great, but I don't want anything too decadent" she said because of her cravings

Lulu went to get her coat from the bedroom and ran to the bathroom to puke.

"I'm going to get the car" Dante said walking out the door wondering why lulu was taking so long

"Ok I'll be out in a minute" she replied in between breaths

She finished throwing up and brushed her teeth so Dante wouldn't know what she did and hoped that dinner would be good without and mood swings or morning sickness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin just finished the dishes when Patrick walked in the back door with Emma.

"So I hear Emma is badgering you about a sibling" Patrick asked his wife

"Yeah, but only if YOU want to give her one" she said praying he said yes because it was too late now

"Um well we could get started tonight" he said seducing her into the living room onto the couch and kissing her

"Mommy, Daddy are you making a baby right there?" Emma asked

They both forgot Emma was still downstairs

"No" Patrick said shooing Emma upstairs

"Patrick?" robin said in an off tone planning on telling him she was pregnant

"Yes my lovely wife" he said in a lovey dovey tone

"We don't have to make a baby tonight…." She started to say but was interrupted by him saying

"Yes why not don't you want Emma to have a sibling?"

"Yes but she already has one" she said wearily

"What do you mean robin?"

"I mean I'm pregnant" she said happily

"Really" he asked shocked

"yeah I took a test today before you got home and I wanted to wait to surprise you but I didn't want to have sex tonight so I told you now and here we are" she said waiting for his reply

"I'm shocked but happy and can't wait let's call Kelly now" he said without taking a breath

"Patrick slow down and breathe I'm the one pregnant but go get the phone and Emma" she said soothing his hyperness

"EMMA!" he yelled to his daughter upstairs

"What daddy, did you make my brother or sister already?" she said running down the stairs. For a five year old she already knows about the 'birds and the bees'.

"Just sit on the couch, daddy and mommy have to talk to you a minute" robin told her child

"Yes, this is Dr. Patrick Drake can I speak to Dr. Kelly Lee please?" Patrick asked epiphany the receptionist.

"Yes, hi Kelly can I make an appointment for robin for an ultrasound and sonogram?...Ok great see you then thank you very much Kelly bye-bye." He said before hanging up.

"Well you have an appointment tomorrow before your shift starts at two"

"OK great, now Emma you know how you asked for a brother or sister?"

"Yeah so am I getting one?" she screeched

"Well baby, in nine months you'll be a big sister" Patrick announced as Anna walked in the door to their house

"Did I just hear you correctly, Patrick Drake?" she questioned

"YEAH IM GOING TO BE A BIG SISTER!" Emma yelled throughout the house

"Well congratulations you two, you've been reunited for two months and already are expecting" Anna said in awe

"thanks mom but please keep it down I don't want anyone to know yet especially Uncle Mac or Maxie, now I have to go tell Emma to keep a secret" robin said to her mom as she walked upstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Next Day**

All four girls unknowingly made their appointments on the same day right after each other's.

"Sam are you ready yet" Jason beamed with excitement he was clearly wanting another baby.

"yes I'm on my way down will you grab Danny's diaper bag near the door?" she said realizing that when they were in the hospital before she was telling Jason about her 'what if' story and now it's coming true.

"Yes I have it now hurry up" he said anxiously

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hospital:

"Samantha Morgan?" the nurse called "Please follow me"

Sam laid on the exam table waiting for Dr. Kelly to come in while Jason was holding Danny on his lap holding her hand.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Kell….Sam?" Kelly said

"Yep it's me I'm pregnant again" she said smiling

"Well they said you couldn't get pregnant after Danny and here you are" Kelly said squeezing the cold gel on Sam's stomach searching for a heartbeat

"Ah here it is, sounds good and healthy and looks like you are about twelve to thirteen weeks in so I'd say next visit in three weeks we can determine the sex if you want to know." Kelly said while writing all the information down and dismissed the Morgan's Waiting for her next patient.

As Sam and Jason waited for the elevator Sam heard her name being called by a woman…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who could it be? Only I know please review! I will have chapter 4 up soon!


	4. ch 4 appointments

''Sam!" a woman's voice called her

"Oh hi Carly, Jax, Josslyn how are you?" Sam replied wondering why they were at the hospital

Carly and Sam have become a little closer after the poisoned water incident and actually hangout without killing each other.

"What are you doing here?" Carly asked curiously

"I don't know what are you doing here?" Sam asked hoping Carly would explain which she did

"I am here to see Kelly for and ultrasound" Carly said openly

"Really so that means you're pregnant well so am I but keep the news low" Sam said

"Congrats sweetheart, Jason can't you keep it in your pants you have a five month old!" Carly yell whispered scolding Jason

"Carly it was the night you watched Danny and when we got back together so Danny wasn't home and am very excited" Jason explained

"ok then whatever you say big guy now congrats and keep my secret low too we had to tell joss to keep the secret now I best be going to the appointment by the way how far along are you Sam?" Carly babbled on without taking a breath

"Thanks and thirteen weeks, Kelly said next week we can peek but I want to wait for the birth and I have a feeling what _**she**_is already" Sam said with a smirk on her face.

"Well ok then see you three later" Carly said chuckling

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In the elevator**

"So you think it's a girl?" Jason asked

"No I know it's a girl" Sam said while stepping off the elevator holding Danny.

Jason and Sam headed to Kelly's for lunch

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Carly's appointment**

"Carly this is a VERY high risk pregnancy and you have a high chance of miscarrying, as well as premature labor and you losing your own life let alone the baby's are you sure you want to try and carry it?, I'll leave the three of you alone to discuss" Kelly explained as she left

"Carly, I don't want to lose you but I'd like to try to have this baby, would you consider staying on bed rest for nine months?" Jax told his wife

"Jax I love you, joss and the baby I will stay on bed rest for only you!" Carly said

Jax was surprised that she agreed but he knew it wouldn't be for long but he still stuck by her. By this time Kelly had returned with a few pamphlets and patient charts for Carly to sign and schedule her next appointment. Jax told Kelly that Carly was going to stay on bed rest and she would be back next month. Kelly agreed and told them they were ten weeks along. They left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lulu had a short time frame to go see Kelly because Dante wanted to meet at Kelly's for lunch at noon and it was 11:30 already so she quickly drove to GH. And when she arrived she ran into low and behold Carly, when she stepped off the elevator.

"Carly!" she said shocked

"Lulu?" Carly said

"What are you doing here?" lulu asked hoping it would be quick but knowing her cousin it wouldn't

"This is like De Je Vue" Carly said

"What do you mean by that?'' lulu asked

"crap Sam's going to kill me, I ran into Sam like twenty minutes ago and she was with Danny and Jason coming from Kelly's office and I asked her what she was here for and she said she was pregnant and I'm here for the same…., Lesley Lu Spencer Falconeri are you here for the same reason?" Carly asked nervously

"Yes but you can't tell ANYONE got it Dante is at work and he doesn't know because I miscarried right before the water thing and it was hard so I didn't want him to go through that if it happened again so I'm here by myself, DON'T TELL ANYONE! Got it Carly!" she said trying to hurry the conversation up

"ok sweetie but don't tell anyone about me either and you won't see me around because I'll be on bed rest for the next nine months so feel free to visit" Carly said stepping onto the elevator with her family.

"Phew" lulu said walking into Kelly's office

"I'll be in in a moment lulu" Kelly said from outside the door

"Ok, here we go OH, OH MY Lulu are you wanting to hear the news?" Kelly said helping her sit up

"Yeah go ahead tell me I lost the baby ag…"lulu started saying but Kelly interrupted her

"Lulu you're having twins!" Kelly exclaimed as lulu covered her mouth from screaming

"You're joking right! I can't have twins how can this happen?" lulu asked feeling stupid because she knew how twins were formed

"Well it looks like you never miscarried they just hid under your ribs and your roughly 16 weeks and will be showing in the next couple of days so you better tell Dante" Kelly said as she handed lulu the sonogram pictures as she left.

Lulu headed to Kelly's to meet Dante and had planned on telling him she was pregnant but now she had to tell him it was twins so she set up a riddle for him. She was going to order two glasses of milk which she hated and two kids' meals and a meal for herself

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kelly's**

"Hey Lulu" Jason said as she walked in the diner

"Oh hi Jason, Sam Danny (she said his name in a baby voice), can I hold him and by the way congrats!" lulu said not knowing that she wasn't supposed to know

"Yeah sure here, wait what did you say?" Sam said handing Danny over

"What did I say something all I said was congrats" lulu said worried

"Great who told you Carly's the ONLY one who knows oh damn it Carly!" Sam said

"Yes Carly told me I didn't know I was supposed to not know I'm sorry but still congrats and to even it out I'm pregnant too with twins!" She whispered

"Oh my God lulu you're going to have your hands full does Dante know?" Sam asked cheerfully

"Not yet and I'm going to surprise him by ordering 2 kids meals and two milks and my lunch" lulu explained her plan

"Ok would you two, I mean four like to sit with us?" Jason asked politely

"Uh sure thanks guys, Dante over here!" she told him to come over

Dante and Lulu ordered when the waitress came over and Sam and Jason smirked knowing her cute plan.

"Lulu why are you ordering two kids meals are we babysitting some one?" Dante asked not ready for her exciting news

"Dante I'm ordering _**KIDS **_meals _**TWO**_ of them and _**MILK**_" she said giving him hints as he spit out his water all over the table

"Whoa Dante watch where you spit" Sam said drying her chest off

"Lulu is you pregnant with TWINS!?" he looked at her shocked

"Yes! But keep it low I just came from the doctors and Kelly said that I didn't miscarry before they were hiding under my ribs and I'm roughly sixteen weeks Kelly told me the sex of them do you want to know?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Spill it and I am taking the rest of the day off and were going to see me mom and…." Dante said without breathing

"Dante breathe and ok and one's a boy and one's a girl!" lulu exclaimed with excitement "oh and Sam's pregnant too but don't tell anyone"

"wow this is a lot to take in Congrats Sam, Jason , Danny's going to be a big brother and a boy and a girl I'm so happy lets discuss names on the way to mom's" Dante said trying to contain his excitement

They all finished lunch and left. Lulu and Dante went to Olivia and Steve's and Jason and Sam went home to put Danny down for a nap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Car Ride**

"Lulu I want to name our daughter after our moms like Laura Olivia Falconeri or Olivia Laura Falconeri no Laura Olivia definitely oh and we can call her Lola like you Lesley Lu. And our son's name…." Dante thought while driving to Olivia's. "Now how about Dominic for my, our son" lulu questioned "yes and a middle name could be Michael or Lucas?" Dante said "no I like Dominic Michael Spencer Falconeri so it honors all my male family members and your dad" lulu said pleased "Laura Olivia Lola Falconeri and Dominic Michael Spencer Falconeri" lulu said speaking out loud Dante agreed and pulled into Olivia's drive way.

_**Meanwhile at the hospital same time:**_

"Mommy, mommy hurry up I wanna see my baby brother or sister!" Emma yelled to robin while dragging her in the elevator and hitting '5'. She now was going to see Kelly and then take her and Emma to Carly's for dinner and telling her friend she was expecting.

"Robin!" Kelly exclaimed "I thought Patrick was joking when he made you an appointment?"

"Nope, and how are you doing, Patrick actually wants this one not like last time" robin said walking Emma into Kelly's office.

"Good how are you, now let's get started you know the routine lay back while I squeeze the cold gel on your stomach" Kelly said searching for the baby "by the way hi Emma are you excited?"

"Hi Kelly yes I can't wait mommy said I can't come with her to the appointment and learn all the baby stuffs so I'm not scared" Emma said shyly

"Well come here and stand on this stool you can help me look for the baby" Kelly said handing her the ultrasound device.

**Jax' House**

Carly called over Michael, Starr, robin and Emma over for a big family dinner with her kids and a close friend. She wanted to break the news seeing that Sam and lulu already know. She heard a knock at the door. Knowing that it was robin she told josslyn to answer it.

"Hi robin and Emma!" the four year old squealed

"Hi sweetie, hi joss" mom and daughter replied

"Emma lets go play in my room while dinners cooking" josslyn asked Emma

"Yay!" Emma said while she and joss ran upstairs

"Knock-knock" Michael said walking in the door with Starr running into robin

"Oh My….." robin started to say but was quieted by Michael's hand going over her mouth

"Yes we know just be quiet for a while mom doesn't know yet were going to surprise her" Michael said filling robin in. They walked over to the table while Carly was in the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys what do you think robin is shocked about? Let me know if you have name ideas for each baby. Please review!


	5. Ch 5 everyone's surprised

Starr Michael robin Emma and josslyn all sat at the table waiting for Carly to bring the food. Carly was carrying in the spaghetti when she saw Starr and dropped the bowl and it shattered.

"Oh my God why didn't you tell me you're having a baby? She screeched "I'm going to be a pregnant grandmother!?

"Wait Carly your pregnant" Starr asked along with Michael and robin

"Oh yeah sorry I was going to tell you while we were eating the spaghetti that's now on the floor and now I'm telling you" Carly explained

"Well that settles it I'm pregnant too!" robin spilled

"Oh my God really I'm so happy my three best friends and my sons girlfriend are pregnant" Carly said surprised

"Wait Sam and lulu are pregnant too?" robin asked shocked

"Yes ok so I ran into Sam on the way to my appointment and she told me she was pregnant and on the way out I ran into lulu and she said she was too so now I've heard from you that you're pregnant and now Starr too this is great!" Carly said telling everything "by the way Starr how far along is you"?

"I'm 24 weeks, turns out we conceived in Vegas!" Starr said before kissing Michael

All of them ate Chinese take-out after Carly dropped the spaghetti

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Olivia and Steve's house**

*knock-knock*

Lulu and Dante waited outside of Olivia's house.

"Hi Ma!" Dante exclaimed

"Hi Olivia!" lulu said as the three of them hugged

"What brings you two here?" Olivia asked while inviting them in

"We have some news" Dante said "remember when you were hospitalized for the LSD in you and you hallucinated lulu was nine months pregnant?"

"Yeah why? Oh my God lulu you're pregnant!" Olivia shouted

"Ma wait there's more" Dante said calming her down

"Olivia I'm pregnant with twins!" lulu told her mother-in-law

"Oh my God but you're so tiny, does this mean I'm psychic?" Olivia said smiling

Lulu pulled off her coat and showed Olivia her little baby bump which was growing rapidly. Dante told his mom what names they picked and Olivia was in awe because of the little girl's name after her. They enjoyed their time and lulu and Dante left to go home later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sam and Jason's penthouse**

Jason and Sam were rocking Danny to sleep and reading him books in the nursery when there was a knock at the door.

"Wonder who that could be daddy?" Sam said singing to Danny

Jason walked downstairs and answered the door expecting Spinelli, but to his surprise it wasn't.

"Robin what are you doing here so late?" Jason asked the petite woman

"Jason I wanted to say hi and congratulations to you and Sam and Danny of course" robin said

"Lemme guess Carly told you didn't she?"

"Yes Emma and I went there for dinner and she spilled after seeing Starr because Starr is growing and then she said that she was going to be a pregnant grandmother and then I said I was pregnant too and she was happy her three best friends are pregnant with her." She told Jason the whole story

"Jason who's at the door?...Oh hi robin how are you?" Sam said walking down the stairs

"Good, fat, congrats to you and Jason" robin said politely

"You're so tiny why do you say you're fat because I reassure you you're definitely not?" Sam said complimenting her

"Oh yeah sorry I'm pregnant too" robin said as she explained to Sam

"So wait let me get this straight you, Carly, Starr, and lulu along with me is all pregnant?" Sam said processing it all

"Yes"

"Do you know lulu's having twins?" Sam asked her friend

"Really wow I'm so happy for her she has a lot to handle" robin said

"Yeah we ran into her at Kelly's and she told Dante and he spit his drink all over Sam" Jason said holding his wife while guiding both women to the couch

"Ha-ha Dante needs to know how to control his spit" robin said giggling

Sam left to go upstairs to check on Danny because she heard him crying. She held her son on the rocking chair and sang to him as he fell asleep in her arms. Sam soon fell asleep holding him and was awakened by Jason kissing her.

"Jason, oh hi. Where's robin?" Sam asked not knowing what time it was

"She just left it's like ten o'clock. Let's go to bed" Jason said picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom to make love

"Jason I love you" she said while getting all over him and kissing him

They soon fell asleep in each others arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**One and a half months later**

(Sam is 4 ½ months and showing, Carly is 4 months and has a tiny bump, lulu is 6 months and looks like she's nine months, and robin is also 4 ½ months and Starr is almost 7 months)

Jason and Sam woke up one morning to an actually peaceful morning. The last month Danny would not wake up without crying. Sam got worried very quickly. She ran to the next room to find Danny not in his crib. She ran downstairs and found Spinelli holding him on the couch feeding him a bottle and burping him.

"Oh God Spinelli don't do that next time I thought Danny was kidnapped" Sam said trying to calm her breathing down for the baby

"my apologies fair Samantha, I came in and heard little silent one starting to rise and I picked him up and gave him something to nourish his grumbling stomach and I advise you to do the same for the little Goddess" Spinelli said to Sam as she made her way to the kitchen

"Thank you Spinelli for feeding Danny but can I have him?" she said reaching over

"Sure here you go fair Samantha"

**Jax house**

"Carly I have a surprise for you!" Jax said as he returned from being out

"Jax you don't have to bring me…oh my God MORGAN! Jax thank you so much!" Carly said as she smothered her son

"Mom stop your squashing me and your baby apparently, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Morgan said frowning

"Honey I'm sorry I didn't know you would be upset?" Carly said sitting on the couch

"I'm not upset that your pregnant I'm upset about you not calling me and telling me" he said getting upset  
"Morgan!" Michael said as he walked in his mom's house with Starr

"Oh great she's pregnant too?! Why am I the last to know did you forget about me?" Morgan said

"Morgan geez I didn't know you would be upset and by the way this is my fiancé Starr" Michael said introducing her

"Wait your fiancé?! " Morgan and Carly said in unison

"Yes Mrs. Jax Michael proposed to me a few days ago and we didn't want to excite you because of the baby and your high risk pregnancy" Starr said happily

"Great everyone forgets about me I'm just happy you remembered my name" Morgan said

"Morgan baby we didn't forget about you we just wanted to wait" Carly said

"No you forgot, Michael forgot what else did I miss?"

"Well if you really want to know, Jason and Sam are back together and had their baby boy and reunited then are pregnant again and Dante and lulu are pregnant with twins and robin is having a baby too." Carly said trying to hug her son

"No don't hug me I'm leaving this isn't what I expected, you didn't even care about me and ask me if I wanted another baby in the family, don't you?" he said as he left

"Morgan stone Corinthos get back in this house right now!" Carly yelled at her son

"No I'm leaving because you don't care!" Morgan shouted

"Mom sit down and relax you have to stay calm" Michael said

"how can I stay calm when my baby just ran away because he thinks I don't love or care about him….oh god Michael call Kelly something is wrong with the baby owwwww!" Carly said as Jax and Michael carried her to the car. Michael drove him and Starr and Jax drove himself and Carly to the hospital to get robin.


	6. ch 6 my daughter's alive

Jax carried Carly into the hospital four months pregnant followed by Starr and Michael.  
"ROBIN! KELLY!" he shouted  
"ROBIN!" Carly shouted along with another woman's voice  
"oh robin there you are" said Brenda  
"Brenda not right now I have to see what's wrong with Carly" robin said grabbing the patient chart "Carly am going to run some tests and I'll be back momentarily" robin said  
"robin before you go can you run a paternity test?" Carly asked  
Brenda was just outside the cubical Carly was being held in and she began to cook up a sneaky idea  
"Robin where's Carly?" Jason and Sam asked running off the elevator  
as they were walking to the cubical something, more like someone caught Sam's eye. two little girls were coloring in the waiting area of the hospital  
"Jason go see Carly I'll wait out here" Sam said wanting to talk to the two girls  
ones age had to be about eight and the other five. The eight year old had dark brunette hair just like Sam's and big blue eyes. the other little girl reminded her of Starr she had blonde hair and greenish brown eyes  
"do I know you?" asked the dark haired girl  
"possibly" Sam said the little girl reminded her of someone but she couldn't put her finger on it "what are your names?"  
"my name is hope" the blonde said, Sam almost jumped out of her seat, that was the name of Starr's diseased daughter  
"my name is Lilianna Mikkosovna Cassadine" the brunette said  
Sam was already pacing back and forth and went to get Starr  
"mommy!" hope yelled as Starr came out of the cubical  
"OH MY GOD!" Starr almost fainted when Sam caught her "Sam how, what, ahhhhh my baby is alive" Starr said crying  
"I remember you now" Lilianna said "grandma Helena showed me your picture your Samantha mccall-morgan otherwise known as MOM!" Lilianna went to hug Sam who was now crying she realized this little girl was her stillborn daughter Lila McCall but she wondered how she looked nothing like sonny. Sam hugged her little girl and carried her to robin along with Starr and hope.  
"Robin where did these children come from?" Sam asked wanting to know why Helena Cassadine had her daughter  
"well Sam what I heard was that a Good Samaritan found these two wandering on the free-way together and she offered to take them to general hospital. She dropped them at the door and they supposedly walked in the place by themselves. I saw them and brought them to a cubical and questioned what happened. I think they were drugged a bit but I found out their names and why are you and Starr crying?" robin asked  
"robin this is hope my daughter who 'died' in the car crash" Starr said  
"this is Lila my 'stillborn' daughter I had eight years ago" Sam said "but I want them checked out and will you do a paternity test on Lila I know when babies are born they have blue eyes but neither sonny nor I have blue eyes only Jason well and Jax but I think she might be Jason's daughter" Sam said anxiously really hoping it was Jason's daughter not that she didn't like sonny but she wanted her daughter to be Jason's  
"ok bring them into cubical four right next to Carly's

"Carly you're going to be fine the doctor said the baby was healthy but you can't go stressing out like that" Jax said  
"ok so does that mean I can go home?" Carly asked eager to get out  
"no you have to stay overnight" Jax said  
"where's Sam and Danny " Carly asked Jason  
"Sam's out in the waiting room and Danny's with lulu"  
"I'm right here" Sam said pulling the curtain to reveal the four girls  
"Starr there you are" Michael said looking for his fiancé  
"Michael remember hope?" Starr asked "well turns out she never died she's here this is her" she said pointing to the young blonde  
"Starr this is great you have your daughter back and were having a little boy I'm so happy" Michael said hugging his girls  
"Sam who is that?" Jason and Carly said in unison  
"um well Lila" she said  
"but she has blue eyes that can't be Lila she would've had brown eyes because of you and sonny" Carly asked confused  
"I ordered a paternity test I don't think she's sonny's I think she's Jason's" Sam said smiling  
robin came back to the cubical and announced that Carly's baby was Johnny's, Sam's daughter is Jason's and Starr is allowed to take her girl home as well as Sam and Jason with Lila.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason and Sam were on the way to lulu's to pick up Danny when Lila asked lots of questions  
"mommy where are we going?" Lila asked  
"sweetie we are going to aunt lulu's to pick up you Brother Danny" Sam said  
"I have a brother cool!" Lila said  
"you also have a sister on the way that's why mommy's so fat" Sam said  
"mommy you're not fat but a sister cooooooool when will she get here?" Lila asked again  
"well let's see its January and I'm almost five months so about May in four months" Sam said  
"daddy why aren't you talking?" Lila asked again  
"I am a quiet person princess and I do talk just not much" Jason said  
"so what else do you want to know Lila?" Sam asked  
"um who was the lady in the hospital bed when daddy was next to her?" Lila asked  
"that's aunt Carly daddy's best friend she comes over a lot so you'll see her quite a bit and especially after her baby is born" Jason said  
"wow she's having a baby like you and the doctor person and hope's mommy, what was her name again?"  
"yes they are all having babies and so is aunt lulu but she's having two and her name is Starr" Sam said  
"what are you going to name my sister and what is my brother's full name and how old is he?" Lila asked so many questions  
"well your sister's name is Emily, after daddy's dead sister, Lila, after you, Morgan, and your brother Daniel, Danny, after my brother who died, Edward, after your great grandpa Edward who we can go see later, he is six months old he's still a baby" Sam explained to her oldest child as they pulled into lulu's driveway to go to the elevator  
"come in!" lulu shouted "oh hi Sam, Jason, who's this little cutie pie?"  
"This is Lila McCall now Morgan" Jason explained the hospital story and sat down with lulu as Dante walked in the door  
"hello everyone is there a party I didn't know about and who's the little girl?" Dante said  
"Dante that's Sam's 'stillborn' daughter she had eight years ago Helena Cassadine had her the entire time" lulu explained to him as she collected Danny's toys for Sam  
"wow really so much is happening in this town" Dante said  
"also Sam found Starr's daughter hope with Lila" Jason said  
"really so now we have to go after Helena and put her in jail" Dante said looking in the fridge  
"yeah I guess but we need to get going we'll talk to you more about that later" Sam said walking out the door with her family

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lila do you know who drove you to the hospital with hope?" Jason asked trying to figure out who drove them there

"No but It was a lady with a son who was my age I think and she had dark hair." Lila told her father "mommy you said we could visit my great grandpa right….so can we go?"

"sure you get to see daddy's family the Quatermaines' its great-grandpa Edward who you should call grandfather, daddy's mom grandma Monica and Aunt Tracy and I think that's it right Jason?" Sam said

"cool." Lila said

"Yes that's everyone" Jason said pulling up to the mansion

"Wow a mansion!" Lila said

"Yes now come on we have to leave in a bit so this will be a short visit" Sam told her daughter

They knocked on the mansion and Monica opened the door to her son and family. They all chatted a bit and Jason and Sam explained everything that happened. Monica was astonished and hugged her granddaughter. After a while the Morgan's left and went home.


	7. ch 7 baby shower surprise!

**One and a half months later**

(Starr is due any day, Sam is 7 months, Carly is 6 ½ months, lulu is 7 ½ months, robin is 7 months, and also Morgan still lives with his mom and step dad until the baby is born then he goes back to military school)

Everyone was invited over to the Jax' mansion for a big baby shower bash for the five pregnant women. There was a lot of people invited including the Spencer's', the Qs', the Corinthos', Davis's, and more. Sam and Jason along with Danny and Lila arrived first to help set up. Then Michael Starr and hope came shortly after. Then Robin, Patrick, Brenda, Alec and Emma came, followed by lulu, Dante, Olivia and Steve. Then sonny, Alexis, Shawn, Kristina, molly, and TJ. Monica came because she was the only one invited. Then Luke, Nikolas, spencer, Aiden, Cameron, and Elizabeth. Finally Spinelli, Maxie, Felicia and Mac. The party had started.

"Mommy where are we" asked Lila since Sam was pregnant and Jason was working she didn't get out of the house much

"Baby this is aunt Carly's house I forgot you haven't been here" Sam said

"Hey hope, don't you recognize her" Lila said pointing at Brenda

"Yeah but let's go play with those other girls over there" hope replied referring to Emma and josslyn

"Ok" Lila said walking over "what are your names'"

"I'm Emma and this is joss she's my bestest friend" Emma said hugging her friend "what's your names'"

"I'm Lila and this is Hope" Lila replied "how old are you?"

"I'm six and joss is five, we have the same birthday, November 3rd." Emma said "how old are you?"

"Um I'm eight and hope is I think she's six too" Lila said "my birthday is in November too except mine is the 8th."

"Cool let's go to joss's room and play dollies" Emma said dragging her new friends up stairs

**Back in the living room**

"Brenda I know what you did" Carly scoffed

"Oh yeah Carly what did I do" Brenda said flirting with Jax

"You change the paternity test to Johnny to you could have Jax but you know what he doesn't like conniving bitches like you" Carly said getting ready to smack Brenda

"Uh I did no such thing" Brenda said sarcastically

"Brenda listen I know you change the test and even if it was true that Johnny is my baby's father I still won't be with you I love Carly" Jax said

"Well then I must leave ALEC! Come on we're going." Brenda said walking out the door "I hope you die Carly"

"Geez could she be a little meaner" Carly said sarcastically

"Let's open presents ma 'dams'" Spinelli said changing the subject

**Upstairs **

"Hope I know where that lady is from I remembered, she's the one who drove us to the hospital" Lila said "we should go thank her"

"Ok, Emma, joss, we'll be back in a minute" hope said running down the stairs with Lila

They walked around the adults and searched for Brenda but couldn't find her.

"Hope, Lila, are you guys looking for someone?" Michael asked

"Yeah were looking for a tallish dark haired lady and she had a son who was hope's age and we have to see her" Lila explained to Michael

"Oh do you mean Brenda, she left with her son because she was being mean to my mom" Michael said

Lila and hope told Michael that Brenda was the one to drive the girls to GH and they wanted to thank her. Michael sent them back upstairs and went to talk to Jason and tell him Brenda took them to GH. Jason told Michael to keep it to himself and he would talk to sonny about it later.

**Living Room **

"Jason there you are where were you I'm opening presents and you're supposed to help" Sam said "awe look Monica gave us a crib set and Edward said he left his present at our house"

Everyone was enjoying the baby shower and was delighted with their gifts. Jax was escorting everyone to their cars and Sam and Jason stayed to help with clean up so josslyn hope and Lila could be more acquainted. Michael and Starr were going to stay the night so they helped clean up too. Jax thanked everyone for coming to the shower and helped put gifts back in cars and pack up leftovers for people.

"Carly do you want me to bring the baby stroller upstairs or put it in the front closet?" Sam asked

"It goes upstairs but don't bring it up you'll strain yourself let Jason or Jax do it please" Carly said

"Ok Jason! Will you bring the stroller upstairs for Carly" Sam yelled to him in the kitchen

"Yes one minute babe" Jason replied

"Michael I'm so glad that hope is warming up to you and we are a family because I love you" Starr said

"I love you too babe" Michael said kissing Starr

"Eeeeeewwwwww!" the three young girls said as they spotted Michael and Starr kissing from the stairs

"Go pick up some wrapping paper girls" Carly said while folding baby clothes and organizing them between her, Starr, and same

"Ok mommy, come on Lila and hope lets race to see who picks up more trash" josslyn said

The three girls raced each other and picked up all the trash around the living room for the adults and had a lot of fun. Jax was packing up the food in the kitchen and Sam was clearing the table and washing it. Michael and Starr were washing and putting away dishes and Jason was bringing baby stuff up to Carly's nursery and packing his and sam's in their car and Michael and star's in Michael's car. Carly was washing and organizing baby clothes and toys, while the three girls were entertaining Danny. They had a lot of fun it seemed and everyone enjoyed having friends and family over because everyone was nice, well everyone except Brenda that is.

"Jax did you really mean that if this baby really is Johnny's you will still raise him with me?" Carly asked her husband

"Carly I will always love you and joss and this baby along with Michael and Morgan no matter who's kids they are as long as they are part of you" Jax said kissing his wife

"Eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww!" the girls said in unison

"Oh hush it when you're older you won't think its gross you will love it" Carly said going back to kiss Jax

"Ok whatever you say grandma Carly" hope said

"Hey don't call me grandma I'm not that old" Carly said giggling

"I know I just said it because you kissed grandpa Jax, which is gross" hope said

"Just go back to playing with Danny" Jax said to her

"Ok, Danny I'm going to tickle you,,,,,,,, tickle, tickle, tickle." Hope said

"Well Jason this was a great baby shower it reminds me of the one I imagined when I was pregnant with Danny except no one went into labor" Sam said

"I wouldn't speak to soon" Jason said smiling

"Yeah I wouldn't speak to soon Sam my water just broke" Starr said getting up to walk to the car

"Stay calm sweetie breathe HOPE! Come on your mom's in labor we have to go to the hospital" Michael said leading Starr to the car and carrying hope

"Well meet you three at the hospital but let Jason and me take hope for you so she's not worried" Sam said grabbing hope from his arms

"Come one everyone get in the cars" Jax yelled

"We're coming, we're coming" Carly said trying to stand up

They all arrived at the hospital to wait for the baby


	8. ch 8 it's a

"Push Starr push!" Michael yelled to his fiancé

"I am now stop badgering me and ahhhhh; get him ahhhhh, out of ahhhhh meeeeee!" Starr screamed in pain

"Starr one more big push and he will be out" dr. lee said as she delivered the healthy baby boy

_**MEANWHILE IN THE WAITING ROOM**_

"Epiphany how's Starr doing is she ok is the baby ok where's Michael is it a girl or boy?" Carly asked so many questions

"I wanna see my mommy" hope said crying

"listen, hopey, mommy is in the middle of having your brother or sister, you have to wait here with grandma, grandpa, joss, me, uncle Jason, Lila and Danny, ok you have to be a big girl but I know that you will be the first to meet the baby" Sam explained to the girl

"Ok thanks Sammy, DADDY!" hope screamed as she ran to Michael

"Hi pumpkin do you want to meet your _brother_?" Michael said emphasizing brother

"Oh my god Michael it's a boy!" Carly screamed as she ran to hug her son

"Ok come on hope we will bring him out after me you mommy and your baby brother have some bonding time" Michael explained trying to give Carly a hint to give them a moment

"Look who I found Starr" Michael said walking in her room

"Hi mommy, this is my brother he's soooo cute!" hope said cooing at the newborn "what's his name mommy?"

"Well we decided on Michael 'Mikey' Corinthos the 4th" Starr said feeding him

"Ok so like daddy's name and grandpa sonny and great-grandpa mike?" hope asked

"Yes just like them but we will call him Mikey" Michael answered

"Would you like to sit by mommy and hold him?" Starr asked

"Yes but I won't drop him I promise" hope said climbing on the bed

After a while Michael introduced Mikey to the family and they all got to hold him except Danny though. Starr was going to be dismissed from the hospital in a few days and hope had stayed with the Jax's. Carly was in the hospital again and ordered another paternity test and sure enough the baby was Jax's but she already knew that. She discussed Brenda's actions with robin and invited Emma over for a play date with josslyn since she couldn't go to the park and being home with joss all day was aggravating both of them.

**Few days later**

"Emma, are you ready to go to Josslyn's house?" robin called to her daughter from the kitchen

"Yes is it time to leave already?" Emma asked grabbing her overnight bag

"Uh huh, get in the car and grab your bag, I'm going to drop you off but we have to go to the store first" robin said

"Ok but why do we have to go to the store?" Emma asked

"Well aunt Carly asked me to pick up a few things for dinner for you guys and since I was going to the store I have to pick up diapers for your brother, and oh I forgot hope is going to be there too ok, you remember her right?"

"Yes I remember hope yay she's going to be there, and can I help you pick out the grocery stuff?" Emma asked on the way to the store

Robin and Emma walked in to the supermarket and picked up the items they needed. They headed for Carly's and dropped Emma off and she went to work. Then she ran into lulu going into GH.

"Hey lulu how are you doing, you look like you're going to pop!" robin said in the elevator

"yeah I know and it's not helping that they push on my bladder all day long, I love these babies but I hate being pregnant, enough about me how are you?" lulu said

"well I'm good I found out it's a boy which I'm excited about and Patrick too once I tell him I've been doing the nursery and he's not allowed in until I'm finished and he won't know the sex until I'm finished" robin said stepping off the elevator

"Finished with what?" Patrick asked his wife

"oh you know the nursery, I've been telling lulu all about the baby and Emma knows what it is and everything but you won't know until I'm done with his nursery, oh my god ooops please tell me you didn't hear that!" robin said covering her mouth

"I did and it's a boy! Really, I'm so glad, a little boy, my little boy, our little boy, Emma's little brother…" Patrick said thinking out loud

"Crap, well now we can think of names together" robin said "oh and Emma's at Carly's for a sleepover with josslyn"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Sorry for such a long update I've had a rough time. I was grounded, sick, school, grounded and so on. I've also been working on a few stories I'm VERY excited about and it's finally time to update now that I have time. I hope everyone has a good thanksgiving if you live in the USA. I'm going to update as much as I can. Reviews are more inspiration and I enjoy your comments. Thanks for reading! **

**~Sierra :P**


	10. ch 10 I bet you my Barbies!

"Robin, so how have you been?" lulu asked

"good how've you been, you're getting close to your due date right?" robin asked rubbing her belly feeling her son kick

"yes, but I'm getting nervous, dante and I haven't worked on their nurseries much and we have to buy a new house hold on robin I have to pee."

"ok, I have to go anyway duty calls, call me

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"Joss, what do you girls want to eat for dinner?" carly asked her daughter and friends

"Order something because I'd like to live to see my baby brother - pizza!" joss answers

"ok cheese right?"

"yep! So Emma are you having a brother or a sister?"

"I'm not allowed to tell, because my mommy doesn't want my dad to know, yet, but a brother" emma replies

"what do you think lila's baby's gonna be, girl or boy?" hope asked

"aunt Sammy says it's a girl, and uncle Jason says it's a boy, but I bet you my Barbie dolls it's a boy" josslyn answers "also I wonder where my brother will be born, Michael was born in the hospital, but mommy said it was scary, Morgan was born in a warehouse when my mom was kidnapped, and I was born in a shed thing when my mom was kidnapped by my brothers' step-mom, Claudia. So I wonder if Jace will be born?"

"Jace?" emma asked

"yeah his name is Jasper Jace Jacks, but we're gonna call him Jace cause my dad's name is jasper, but my mom might change his name, again."

"wow, I like Jace, my uncle Jace, who is a baby" hope said

"yeah, lets play Barbies!" emma says pulling more out and making the room a mess

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"sam are you sure we have to go to this dinner?"

"Yes Jason they are waiting for us and I want to introduce lila to the family. Besides maxie says she has some important news"

Sam, Jason, Danny and Lila headed off to Alexis's house for a family-ish dinner. With Alexis, Kristina, Molly, Mac, Felicia, Shawn, Maxie, Spinelli, Robin, Patrick, Sam, Danny, Jason, and Lila. How fun a houseful of people that hate each other.

"so this is who's house again?" lila asks

"this is my mom's house. And my sisters, friends and family will be here." Sam replied

"oooh fun! Danny are you excited?" lila asked her brother.

"hublublublupgurfup" the baby replied

"come on guys lets go in and eat then we can leave."

"aunt molly! Aunt maxie! Aunt krissy! Aunt robin! Gramma! Uncle Mac! Uncle Spinelli! All of you are here" lila screamed entering the house

"Lila, girl I missed you!" maxie replied hugging her

"yesh causesh I haven't sheen you ina year you pricticly lif witha ush." Lila said sarcastically getting her face smushed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dante, are you home yet?" lulu asked walking in the door

"yes, im in the nursery, decorating."

"oh I'll come help. I bought a few more clothes and things today."

"great, put the clothes in the wash and the other things wherever"

"babe I thought about putting themes in their rooms and I was thinking, for Dominic I do want baseball themed, but not specific no Yankees. And for Lola I was thinking maybe cupcakes, because you know how my dad calls me cupcake. And its girly"

"well im a little offended with no Yankees but its ok and I like the cupcake idea, and it's not too babyish." Dante replied kissing his wife

"alright, well I told your mom we'd meet her at kelly's for dinner."

"that sounds great because I bet you and the kids are hungry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

**Alright sorry guys that was probably the most boring chapter but I didn't want to skip ahead yet, it was too soon. I just needed to update this story so I could get rolling on the next chapter idea. Let me know if u have ideas I will gladly incorporate them.**


	11. Ch 11 well we have a

**I NEED CO-WRITERS PLEASE PM ME IF INTERESTED! I WILL TALK TO YOU ABOUT IT MORE THROUGH PM AND EMAIL. LET ME KNOW ASAP! THNX : )**

**(one month later)**

"Dante, that lasagna was delicious, I'm so glad you inherited your mom's cooking skills"

"thanks babe, it's actually an old family recipe. My great-great-great grandmother passed down through our family. But I'm the first born son in the Falconeri clan so now it goes through our family."

"wow, well I'm going to finish folding these baby clothes and go to bed. Olivia thanks so much for stopping by-ouch these babies are a pain-ouch-I'm going to sit in the living room."

Lulu headed off to fold the clothes in the living room and finish up with packing her hospital bag. Just when she was sitting down…..

"awe these are so cute" she thought to herself *splush* "OH CRAP! DANTE MY WATER BROKE!"

"I'm coming babe, grab the bag, breathe, hee hee hoo hoo, calm stay calm lulu, I…..MOM! help what do I do?!"

"alright, first, call the hospital, tell them we're coming. Second, dante grab the bag and keys. I got your purse honey. Third, Lulu breathe, and BOTH of you stay calm. Dante you are going to drive us…..no forget the car seats I will pick them up later."

"ok thanks Liv, glad you're here" Lulu said in between contractions

"no problem hun. Just stay calm, breathe and you'll have those two beautiful babies out in no time."

**(Hospital)**

"alright…that's….enough…..get….them…..out of me…..it….huuuuuuuuuurrrrtttttsssss!" Lulu screamed

"Lulu you have to hang in there. I know it hurts believe me, dante was a BIG baby and I was only 15!"

"Olivia…..please don't…scare me….they wont…be…that big…..will…they?" lulu asked nervously

"no certainly not, you're so small and there is two of them in there anyway. Don't worry at all"

"ok thanks…when can I get an epidural?"

"Lulu, your labor is progressing too fast and your first baby is crowning there is no time for an epidural, you have to push. On the count of 10, ready?" doctor Kelly Lee said prepping

"great" lulu mumbled "can dante come back in now?"

"yeah sure hun I'll be right back" Olivia said getting her son

"DANTE WE ARE **NEVER** EVER HAVING KIDS AGAIN! YOU DID THIS TO ME AND I HATE YOU DON'T **EVER** TOUCH ME AGAIN! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lulu screamed

"we have a…. boy!" Kelly announced

"awwww he is so precious, you guys make cute babies"

"thanks ma, you can hold him you know"

"ok, come here little munchkin, you are the cutest little boy ever"

"eh hem?"

"I mean second cutest little boy ever, your daddy will always be the first"

"thanks ma"

"ready lulu?" Kelly said

"WHY NOT CANT HAVE ONE AND NOT THE OTHER! DANTE YOU HAVE YOUR FATHERS SUPER SPERM YOU KNOW THAT? I ABSOLUTELY FUCKING HATE YOU!" Lulu said squeezing his hand

"OUCH! Babe that hurts"

"YEAH WELL SO DOES HAVING A BABY BUT I DON'T SEE YOU PUSHING A WATERMELON OUT YOUR-"

"ho whoa, babies can hear you lulu and probably the rest of the family in the waiting room" Olivia said comforting lulu

"we have a….. girl!" Kelly announced once more

"lemme see my babies can I?" lulu asked freeing her arms for the new arrivals

"I'm going to announce to the family, then I'll let them in shall I?" liv asked

"sure go ahead then hurry back love you ma"

**(waiting room)**

"ladies and gents, we have….twins! A little boy and a little girl! You may go and see the happy family" Olivia said to the awaiting family, leading them to Lulu's room.

"well kids I'd like you to meet the rest of your family, there's grandpa sonny, grandpa luke, aunt krissy, aunt maxie, grandma Liv, uncle Spinelli, Uncle ethan, uncle nikolas, uncle lucky, aunt carly, even though she's your cousin, uncle morgan, uncle Michael, and aunt starr." Dante introduced

"excuse me you forgot somebody" a female said

"mom? You made it! I can't believe you made it! I missed you so much!"

"yeah kids this is grandma laura."

"sweetheart I would never miss this, Olivia, thanks for calling me" laura said hugging her

"not a problem laura I didn't think you would want to miss this"

"let's get to the good part, what are their names?" Carly asked

"yeah cupcake what are the little chaps' names'?" luke asked

"well, family, I would like you to meet our son Dominic Michael Spencer Falconeri, and our daughter Lauren Olivia Falconeri, aka Lola." Lulu announced

"babe I thought we were naming her laura?" dante whispered

"yeah but I like lauren better, and its less confusing" she replied

"k, well I think we should let the proud grandmothers hold their grand babies first" dante said ushering laura and Olivia over

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"lila what do you want for dinner and what about you Joss, and hope?"

"Momma can we have kelly's?"

"yes let me order it. Jason where's my phone again?"

"kitchen counter."

"thank you" sam yelled back "we need a bigger place, and maxie and Spinelli need to move out!" sam thought

"hope, how do you like having a baby brother?" joss asked

"I hate it. He cries all the time and keeps me from sleeping, even though he's in mommy and daddy's room. But he's cute I still love him. he grows a lot."

"Li, what do you think your baby's gonna be?"

"a girl because I already have a brother and mommy thinks it's a girl"

"I still think it's a boy" joss said "what about you hope?"

"I don't know I hope it's a girl because girls are cute."

"let's go ask my mom if she knows what aunt lulu named her babies and eat dinner….. momma!"

"What lila? Im in the ow!"

"Aunt sam ow is not a room" joss replied

"I ow know, JASON!"

"MOMMY! Are you ok? DADDY HELP!" lila said seeing that her mom was crouched on the kitchen floor

"hope, get some towels, josslyn finish feeding danny and Lila hold mikey, then feed and change him. hope hurry with the towels" Jason said calmly "sam we're having the baby here cause five kids will be to long to get in the car and milo cant watch them himself. Push babe"

"Jason this hurts. Really badly and they baby's early will it be a problem?"

"nah only a month early, the baby will be fine and your its mother so they'll be strong"

"well… your its….daddy…. so it'll…..be…a fighter" sam said

"yep, now push…sam I love you so much"

"I love you to" sam said before a wail was heard throughout the apartment

"well we have a….-"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hahaha I know I'm so mean well I am going to update soon and I have updated a lot in the past few days. Also started ANOTHER New story. Not sure of a name yet. But back to this story, I was thinking about a cliff hanger, and now's the perfect time. I would like to thank ****nafiondf aof** **and ****slefrancois19**** for the idea of the birth of sam's baby. Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy! Try and guess the sex of the baby, also if you were wondering, previous chapter, maxie's news was she is engaged to Spinelli. Forgot to add that. **

**What is the sex of jasam's baby?**

**Who are the godparents going to be?**

**Should I add some killings?**

**Should i put someone in the hospital?**

**What other characters would you like to see in this story?**

**Should I add some Liz in this story? (btw I will only bash her if I do bcuz I hate her)**

**Will Robin and Carly have healthy babies? **

**Will a mob war break out?**

**And against who?**

**Should Helena come back from the dead and start something? (yes, I actually thought of an idea)**

**Can you guess my idea?**

**Read and Review please! **

**~ Sierra :P**


End file.
